MOZHET
by Adid
Summary: Bill reflexiona acerca de ese humano que logró lo que nadie nunca había logrado antes… fascinarlo. Stanley Pines. [YAOI, STANBILL, BILLSTAN]


Ok, no suelo publicar en esta página. Pero tenía curiosidad de ve si alguien por aquí podría estar interesado en leer algo sobre esta pareja que me ha cautivado (y me ha hecho volver a escribir).

Este es el primer BillStan que logro terminar (de los muchos que tengo empezados). Considero que es realmente triste que la pareja no sea tan popular y más que en español sea prácticamente inexistente.

Por si no ha quedado claro este es un fic Bill Cipher x Stanley Pines (Tío (grunkle) Stan para los cuates XD). Aunque muy corto y ligero .

Inspirado en la canción Kotik de Alexander Ryback - link (la primera frase, y su traducción, pertenecen a esta canción).

Gravity Falls y todo su universo y personajes pertenecen a Disney y especialmente a su autor Alex Hirsh, este escrito es para puros fines recreativos.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste.

* * *

 _I mozhet lyubov' pomozhet_

 _V real'nost' prevratit' volshebnyy son, v kotorom tol'ko my vdvoem_

 _(Tal vez el amor ayudará a volver realidad el sueño mágico para aquel que está locamente enamorado…)_

Los humanos eran creaturas realmente patéticas, eso lo había sabido desde la primera vez que había puesto su ojo sobre esos seres. No es que fuera algo tan difícil de notar, después de todo su existencia era efímera y su mentalidad tan cerrada que no alcanzaban a entender ni siquiera su propio mundo antes de perecer. Creaturas idiotas y fáciles de manipular. Qué exquisito debía ser tenerlas a todas bajo su control, cuando finalmente lograra liberar esa dimensión y aplastarla bajo su yugo, les estaría haciendo un gran favor al darle un uso a ese cuerpo tan frágil y fácilmente destripable. Estaba seguro que nada mejoraría la apariencia de su extraña figura como una expresión del más puro horror y sufrimiento.

Aunque desde su dimensión podía observar cada cosa que pasaba en ese frágil lugar, e incluso podía llegar a tener contacto con las creaturas que lo habitaban por medio del escape mental cuando alguno superaba su propia estupidez y lo invocaba, para poder conquistar y extender su reino a su antojo necesitaba conseguir llegar de forma física. Solo de esa manera manejaría no solo las mentes frágiles de los seres humanos, sino que también podría manejar a su antojo la materia e incluso el tiempo y el espacio bajo los que se regía.

Esos habían sido sus planes desde el principio y con los humanos haciendo gala de su estupidez y con su arrogancia que no les permitía ver más allá de sus propios intereses, cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo.

Después de siglos de paciente búsqueda de un humano con la capacidad intelectual suficiente, había logrado convencer a Stanford Pines de construir un portal que le permitiera tener acceso a su mundo. Para lo cual habían bastado unos cuantos juegos y halagos y la promesa de obtener un conocimiento superior al de cualquier creatura, convenciéndolo de esta manera para que hiciera todo lo que quería. Patético.

El muy idiota había necesitado que su compañero casi fuera tragado por la fuerza del portal, permitiéndole dar un vistazo a lo que había del otro lado, hecho que eventualmente lo conduciría hacia locura, para comenzar a sospechar cuáles eran sus verdaderos fines. Incluso se atrevió a pensar que era capaz de frustrar sus planes con solo detener su proyecto, pero nuevamente siendo su arrogancia y estupidez su peor enemiga al negarse a destruir el portal por ser "el trabajo de su vida".

Qué divertido fue verlo intentar detenerlo, incluso podría decir que hasta tierno. Verlo sumirse poco a poco en la locura y la paranoia fue lo mejor. Podía sentir como sus nervios se destruían al punto de ya no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo.

Entonces le había visto llamar, con la última gota de cordura que le quedaba, a quien pensaba era la única persona en la que aun podría confiar mínimamente. Vio a su hermano gemelo arribar al pueblo. Vio a Ford tratar de convencerlo de que tomara su precioso diario y se fuera lo más lejos posible. Y qué exquisito fue ver al muchacho revelarse, no dispuesto a simplemente hacer lo que Stanford le ordenara. Encarándolo y reclamándole el ser un egoísta. Vio a los dos hombres jóvenes forcejear y lastimarse mutuamente en una estúpida pelea donde salían a relucir rencores del pasado.

Y vio a Ford ser absorbido por su propia creación cuando en el forcejeo Stan lo empujó sin querer hacia la maquina que habían encendido sin darse cuenta.

Stanley entonces se vio de pronto en medio de los inventos de su hermano. Completamente solo. Su cara de horror mesclado con asombro, miedo, culpa y tristeza había sido toda una delicia para contemplar.

Pero aún con todo el conocimiento que Bill se jactaba de poseer jamás se hubiera imaginado lo fascinante que ese humano podría llegar a ser para él. Pues el muchacho, una vez recuperado del shock inicial que le provocó la experiencia de ver a su hermano desaparecer a través de una extraña maquina justo después de haber tenido una fuerte pelea con él, había decidido que lo traería de vuelta, no importándole cómo lo haría ni cuánto le costaría, lo único que sabía era que no descansaría hasta que su hermano hubiera regresado.

Bill debía aceptar que en un principio se había quedado a observarlo por el simple placer de verlo fracasar. El chico no tenía la inteligencia con la que había sido privilegiado su hermano y de ninguna manera podría ser capaz de manipular el portal para lograr su cometido. Qué divertido había sido verlo fallar en cada intento inútil de volver a encender la maquina. Sin lograr ningún avance, completamente solo en un pueblo en el que nunca antes había puesto un pie. Cómo disfrutaba viendo como lloraba cada noche hasta dormirse, apretando los anteojos que Stanford había dejado atrás entre sus manos.

Pero debía aceptar que había algo que Stanley sí tenía, y eso era tenacidad, o ¿simplemente era obstinado? Para el caso era lo mismo, y mientras cualquier otro humano se hubiera rendido a los primeros intentos fallidos, Stan seguía intentando aún si pareciera que no lograba avanzar nada. Y a la mañana siguiente siempre se levantaba dispuesto a seguir trabajando. Fue ahí cuando por alguna razón Bill comenzó a encontrarlo interesante.

Y no fue solo la terquedad de Stan lo que sorprendió a Bill, sino también su astucia. Cuando los alimentos que había en la cabaña se agotaron y tuvo que bajar al pueblo por más provisiones, a pesar de que no tenía ni un quinto para comprar nada. Cuando se le presentó una oportunidad no solo la reconoció sino que la tomó de inmediato casi sin dudarlo. Aún si eso significaba usurpar el lugar de su hermano y lucrar con su propiedad. Pues Stan demostró no ser estúpido, sabiendo que si quería arreglar las cosas debía permanecer en el pueblo el tiempo que esto le tomara, y para ello debía encontrar la forma de sustentar su estadía.

Le mintió a todo el pueblo, tomó el nombre de Ford y comenzó su negocio con lo que encontró en lo que había sido el hogar de su hermano los últimos años. Sin importarle que de esta manera negara su propia existencia, llegando tan lejos como para simular su propia muerte logrando con eso también que sus enemigos dejaran de buscarle. Y Bill encontró fascinante la manera en que el hombre lograba mentir tan fácilmente, cómo su carisma lograba enganchar a la gente para que le creyera lo que le contara y de esa manera vender sus baratijas.

Stan sin duda era inteligente, tal vez no en el mismo sentido que su hermano, pero sí que lo era. Era astuto, un buen negociador, y con una moralidad variante que le permitía hacer uso de sus artimañas para lograr sus objetivos sin dudas ni remordimientos.

Bill comenzó a concebir la idea que tal vez el hombre se parecía un poco a él, ya que no le importaba mentir, engañar, manipular o incluso dañar a terceros con tal de lograr sus propios objetivos. Y esa era su principal diferencia con Ford, el siempre correcto Ford, quien se había rendido ante la primera señal de peligro.

Bill se preguntó varias veces qué podría ser eso que motivaba a Stanley, ¿era solo el amor por su familia?, ¿por Ford? Según tenía entendido ellos tenían otro hermano, pero jamás vio a Stan preocuparse por él ni una milésima parte de lo que hacía por Stanford. ¿Por qué era tan importante Ford para él? ¿Se debía solo al hecho de haber compartido el útero de su madre al gestarse?

Aunque Bill había podido ver en el tiempo que trabajaron juntos que sin duda Ford tenía un gran amor hacia su hermano, había llegado a conocerlo bastante bien y no creía que Ford fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante por Stanley.

Stan había logrado hacer una vida aceptablemente cómoda en ese pueblo ¿por qué no simplemente se limitaba a vivirla y disfrutarla?

Debía aceptar que esas preguntas despertaban su curiosidad lo suficientemente para provocarle un poco de malestar.

No obstante a sus dudas el tiempo siguió corriendo, los años comenzaron a pasar volando. Y aunque Stan había logrado algunos avances, gracias a que leyó una y otra vez el diario que le había dejado su hermano (su último legado) hasta aprendérselo de memoria y de que había estudiado por su cuenta para lograr entenderlo, su búsqueda del segundo diario, sin el cual sabía bien que nunca lograría reabrir el portal, jamás dio frutos.

Bill contempló cómo sus cabellos se fueron volviendo grises y cómo sus sentidos de a poco comenzaron a deteriorarse. Y aún así Stan jamás se detuvo.

Entonces esos niños habían aparecido. Los pequeños Pino y Estrella fugaz llegaron al pueblo para hacerle compañía a Stanley. Metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no les atañían logrando ponerse en peligro cada dos por tres. Fue entonces que Stan volvió a sorprender a Bill, mostrándole un lado de él que jamás había visto antes. Preocupándose verdaderamente por esos niños con una dedicación que no había mostrado antes con nadie (además de Stanford) y no solo eso sino que esas fueron las primeras veces que Bill observó a Stan sonreír de una manera que nunca había hecho en todo el tiempo que lo había estado observando , de forma completamente sincera. Lo vio reír y disfrutar el tiempo con sus sobrinos nietos.

Esa parte nueva de Stan provocaba en Bill sensaciones que no lograba entender. Él, el poderoso demonio de los sueños, no entendía como podía llegar a gustarle tanto una expresión que viniera de un ser humano al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un malestar que no recocía. Y se preguntó qué se sentiría ser él quien lo hiciera reír de esa forma, como sería recibir una devoción como la que Stan mostraba por su familia.

No es como si jamás hubiera recibido una atención parecida. Al contrario, a lo largo de los siglos había habido civilizaciones enteras dispuestas a adorarlo, rendirle culto, como a una deidad, como al todo poderoso, todo lo ve y todo lo sabe ser que era. Aún así era la atención de Stanley la que deseaba. Y le satisfacía saber que de alguna manera todos los esfuerzos que Stan realizaba eran por su causa.

Pronto su momento de actuar de nuevo había llegado. Gracias al niño de la estrella de la clarividencia, otro patético ejemplo de la vanidad y codicia de la humanidad. De alguna manera le había agradado un poco, a pesar de su corta edad parecía saber lo que quería y estar dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de obtenerlo. Sin embargo lo que lo había convencido de ayudarlo había sido más que otra cosa la posibilidad de echar un vistazo más cercano a la mente de Stanley. Tal vez de esa forma podría entender un poco más la fijación que había desarrollado por el hombre.

Una travesía interesante, no podía negarlo. Y más al haber sido capaz de interactuar con la familia de Stan, Signo de pregunta, Estrella Fugaz y Pino habían sido lo suficientemente astutos como para seguirlo dentro de la mente de Stanley, aunque estuviera claro que no tenían idea de lo que realmente estaban haciendo. Casi había logrado su cometido, había sido realmente fácil encontrar lo que se le había encomendado, especialmente gracias a la ayuda de esos tontos ingenuos.

Al final todo se había estropeado por culpa de Pino, sin embargo sabía bien que había sido el mismo Stanley quien le había dado a su pequeño sobrino la clave para derrotarlo dentro de su propia mente. La astucia de Stan nuevamente impresionándolo.

Los acontecimientos que siguieron a esto habían sido rápidos y concisos. Había logrado manipular las cosas para que todo saliera de acuerdo a sus intereses, como debía ser.

Pronto Stanley se vio realizando su cometido, no sin odiosos contratiempos claro, muchos de ellos causados por sus propios sobrinos. Y aún así un día logró reparar el portal por completo. Stanford regresando por fin a su propia dimensión.

Debería haber encontrado divertido ver la reacción de Ford, quien furioso reclamó a Stanley el haber utilizado el portal a pesar de sus advertencias, no importándole que gracias a eso le había salvado, no importándole que Stan hubiera dedicado todo su tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación para lograr su cometido. Sin embargo lo que sentía era indignación en una suerte de empatía por ese humano, algo que nunca había sentido antes con ninguna de las creaturas con las que se había topado.

Aún así no dejó que sus nuevos e incompresibles sentimientos lo distrajeran de su objetivo. Cada vez estaba más cerca, el trabajo de Stan, como bien había descubierto Ford, había abierto una ranura entre sus dimensiones, solo necesitaba poner sus manos sobre esa ranura y esa dimensión pronto sería suya, la sede perfecta para su fiesta sin fin.

Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó. Manipulando a sus marionetas a su antojo pronto logró su cometido. Consiguió una forma física en ese plano existencial, logró traer consigo a sus "amigos" comenzando la fiesta interminable de locura y desenfreno que siempre había soñado. Por un momento logrando distraerse de la existencia de Stanley, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer, la verdad era que al final ese molesto humano seguía en sus pensamientos, sin embargo tenía otras cosas en mente que lograban distraerlo. Ya tendría tiempo de decidir qué hacer al respecto con ese humano que tanto había logrado intrigarlo… y fascinarlo.

Sin embargo las cosas no habían resultado exactamente como las había querido. La familia Pines al completo junto con algunos pueblerinos ingenuos habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para creer que serían capaces de detenerlo. Bill se había encargado de demostrarles que aquellos que osaran jugar al héroe en su mundo jamás podrían terminar bien.

Casi había logrado su aplastante triunfo, sin embargo cometió el error de subestimarlos. De subestimar a Stanley Pines. Cuando se dio cuenta había caído en la trampa que Stan le había puesto. Él, Bill Cipher, un ser milenario, demonio de los sueños, quien había logrado engañar y manipular infinidad de reyes, sabios, guerreros y conquistadores había sido engañado por ese humano estafador.

Ahí en esa pequeña estancia dentro de la mente de Stan, Bill había conocido por primera vez el miedo y la incertidumbre que generaba la noción de la derrota. Y demonios, dolía como el infierno, literalmente.

No obstante, qué fascinante, qué exquisito había encontrado nuevamente a Stan quien había demostrado una vez más no ser un humano común y corriente. Le ofreció todo, fama, fortuna, cualquier cosa que quisiera. Pero Stan fue firme, no importándole destruirse a sí mismo si con eso lograba salvar a su familia.

Su familia nuevamente.

Qué fascinación podía tener Stan con seres quienes nunca lo habían sabido apreciar, no como él lo hacía.

Solo le quedaba jugar su última carta. Quizás perdiera esa batalla pero este no sería el fin de Bill Cipher, no señor. El sería capaz de regresar, de terminar lo que había comenzado. Se apoderaría de ese universo y de todo lo que lo componía.

Y Stan… Stanley Pines sería suyo. Solo suyo.

Las llamas azules los rodeaban destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso. Sabía que no lo destruiría definitivamente pues con el poder que había invocado no solo se protegería a él sino también a Stan. Sin embargo tendría que retirarse del tablero de juego por un buen tiempo.

Lo alcanzó a ver entre las llamas, gritó su nombre, extendió su mano hacía él queriendo tocarlo. Que bello e irónicamente poético que lo último que viera en ese mundo fuera precisamente aquel que se había convertido en su más profunda obsesión y ahora también en su verdugo. Stanley levantó su brazo y estrelló su puño contra é. De pronto todo se había convertido en oscuridad.

Y mientras vagaba por ese oscuro y frió limbo al que había ido a parar y en el que estaría condenado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo solo había un nombre y un rostro ocupando su mente. Aquel que algún día sería suyo, quizás en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, con otra forma, pero lo sería, era una promesa.

 _…_ _Stanley…_

 ** _-fin-_**

* * *

Esto es todo, por ahora. Espero que a los que se hayan animado a leer les haya gustado, y con suerte encontrar a más seguidores de la pareja.

Compren oro, adiós.


End file.
